The instant invention relates generally to cosmetic devices, and more specifically to an artificial fingernail tip device.
It has long been the practice by women of many cultures to allow extended growth of their fingernails which are manicured, shaped, and colored to enhance the beauty of the female hand. In the past this has required careful and controlled growth of the natural nail to achieve the desired appearance. If a natural nail broke, it would take months to regrow same to the desired length. In more recent times, artificial nail tip extensions have been developed which are secured to the natural nail by means of adhesive so that a damaged nail can be immediately replaced, thereby avoiding the problems associated with the time required to regrow a natural nail. In fact, it is presently a common practice to fix a complete set of artificial fingernails to shortened natural fingernails instead of attempting to grow the natural to an extended length. This practice provides a uniformity of nail length and shape, while also providing a consistent surface upon which to apply nail polish. Artificial nails have been well accepted as a means to enhance the beauty of a woman's hand, however there are a number of problems and disadvantages associated with prior art devices.
Applicant's extensive experience as a manicurist has provided her with a great deal of knowledge concerning the problems associated with currently available artificial fingernail tips. Chief among these problems is the tendency for prior art devices to bend, break, or otherwise be dislodged during normal use, which may in fact result in injury or damage to the natural fingernail associated with the artificial fingernail. Prior art devices may often bend backwards creasing across the width, which destroys the artificial nail. Another common dislodgement occurs when lateral pressure is applied to the nail causing edge portions of the nail to uplift, sometimes tearing a portion of the natural nail causing pain and injury. A further structural problem associated with prior art devices is that they have a tendency to crack along the peripheral edge proximate to the adhesion point to the natural nail where the aritifical nail is usually thinner. The above mentioned problems and disadvantages reduce the normal life of an aritifical nail tip to two or three days under typical wear and tear. The device according to the instant application is designed to last for two or three weeks under normal conditions.
Therefore there is a strong felt yet unfulfilled need for a device according to the instant application which has a strengthened central portion to prevent damage to the artifical nail upon nail tip impact, and is further provided with extended cusp portions along a peripheral edge associated with the natural fingernail to ensure lateral strength and prevent cracking at the critical structural juncture where the artificial nail and the natural are adhered together. Furthermore, the instant device is provided with an extended central overlap portion which increases the surface area of adhesion in a central zone to ensure structural integrity because of an enlarged bonding surface.
Applicant is aware of the following two citations which would appear to be germane to the patent process:
Matranga et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,748 PA1 Matranga et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,526
The artificial fingernail devices according to the above citations exhibit many of the disadvantages and problems characterized hereinabove in that they are susceptible to breaking, cracking, and dislodgement due to their inherent structural inferiority. The device according to the instant application represents a vast improvement in the structural integrity and therefore the durability of the artificial fingernail tip.